Halloween Treat
by FriedBaozi
Summary: A short, fluffy piece of Lux and Fiora on Halloween. Follows a loose, AU version of the two from Wicked Game. Rated M for language.


**A/N**: Happy Halloween folks! As October finally comes to a close, I wanted everyone to know how much I appreciate you for continuing to come back and reading my works. It means a lot to someone who is struggling through a rough period of depression, stress, and anxiety as I try to work out a better living situation. It's why I haven't updated _Wicked Game _in a while – things have been busy and exhausting enough to the point even writing has been difficult. And given that NaNoWriMo is right around the corner, delays may take even longer. Instead, have this one-shot to tide you over until the next updates!

* * *

"Fiora?"

The foil stilled in mid-thrust as Lux stepped into the training room with arms folded across her stomach. Said person lowered the practice weapon and straightened out. "_Oui, mon cher_?" Butterflies filled her stomach at the warmth touching every syllable. Despite the fact they had been together for a while, Fiora never failed to leave her feeling tingly and giddy with a few words.

"You've been practicing since you woke up," the blonde point out, gesturing to the clock on the wall. She'd been concerned with the duelist wearing herself out after an hour. "Shouldn't you take a break?"

And just like that, the warmth vanished and the raven-haired woman turned back to the practice target. "I will. Five more minutes."

Lux threw up her hands in defeat. It had been like this for months – waking up early to an empty, cold bed only to find her girlfriend locked up here. The blonde needed to step out for some fresh air before she'd say something she'd regret. "I'm just gonna head down to the coffee shop. Is there anything you want?"

No response except the sound of the foil slapping across the dummy.

Lux sighed, running a hand over her face. "Guess I'll just find whatever."

She missed the crestfallen gaze when she left Fiora to her own devices.

* * *

One thing Lux loved about Valoran City was how pleasant everyone was in the mornings. It appeared everyone had a collective awareness of the need to be genial to each other, at least with the majority of the populace. She tucked her scarf a little more securely around her neck as she stepped into the commercial district with some of the more famous eateries they were well known for.

"Oh! _Ohayhou-gozaimasu _Akali-san!" A woman with blazing red hair turned in her direction after setting down a crate full of supplies on the counter of the stand. She lifted her hand in a half salute as Lux drew near.

"_Osu!_" It had been a while since she ran into the martial arts prodigy. Last she heard the woman was dodging the limelight after her latest rap battle went viral on the net. Lux was glad to find Akali still in one piece and still running her little sushi stand. "You're here awfully early, even by my standards."

Lux tucked her hair behind her ear, looking down sheepishly. "I thought it would be nice to see folks. I don't have work today."

Akali grinned. "You're definitely a welcome sight for sore eyes. Go say hi to Leona for me, will ya? I miss that ball of sunshine and her grumpy cat of a wife."

"Wife?" That was news to her. "They finally got married?"

"Recently, I believe." Akali rolled up the cloth drapes and tied them to the awning. "About damn time too. I don't know how much more I could stand before I would have marched straight into that bookstore and proposed to Diana for her myself."

The image left in Lux's head nearly made her snort. The expression on the silver-haired woman's face would have been priceless. "Well I'll be sure to pass on my regards."

The young woman shooed her off. "Go, go. Don't want you miss the others. Seems like you brought the morning with you."

Leona barely arrived by the time Lux made it to her barbecue. True to Akali's word, she spotted the ring on her left hand and made it a point to grill the brunette for all the juicy details – or at least what could fit in the five minutes they had. A woman completely opposite to Leona's warm and soft demeanor showed up to whisk her away about some new book. She spared Lux a brief greeting at the least, surprising the blonde. It looked like Leona's persistence had finally rubbed off enough to make the normally stoic bookstore keeper personable.

By the time she made to her intended destination, business picked up enough to give the bakery she stepped into a comfortable, quiet buzz. Every time Lux came by Sinful Succulence, she only had time to pick up her usual before dashing off to the hospital. Thankfully it wasn't terribly busy, probably due to the fact it was a Thursday.

So when she found a familiar pair of violet eyes hiding underneath a wild shock of styled, matching hair, the blonde nearly bolted straight to the counter. "Morning Morg!"

Despite her dark appearance, the woman returned her beaming smile with a lopsided grin. "Good morning Lux. I see you've brought the sun with you today."

She went a bit red at that. "Why does everyone keep saying that? I swear..."

Morgana laughed, leaning on the side of the display case. "It's true. You make Sivir's day whenever you stop by in the mornings. Aside from that energetic crush of hers that stops by in the afternoons." As if on cue, a voice chimed in from the other side of the store.

"Hey! You leave Kai'sa out of whatever you're talking about-"

"So what can I get you this morning sweetheart? Same as usual, black with two sugars?"

Lux shook her head. "Maybe something sweeter. I'm kind of getting something for my girlfriend to cheer her up."

The purple-haired woman frowned, eyebrows furrowing slightly. "Hmm." She spent all of ten seconds thinking before leaning back and looking down the counter. "Sivir, can you make the house special on the menu today? Make it three, and once you're finished you can tell Pantheon to take a break."

"I didn't know Sivir worked for you," Lux commented when Morgana turned her attention back to her. "Wasn't she working at Birdios?"

"_Is_," the baker corrected. "She works primarily at Birdios on the weekends, but wanted to pick up more hours when she met Kai'sa so she had a little more cash for dates."

The blonde cooed softly and giggled. "That's sweet of her."

"I couldn't exactly turn her down," Morgana tutted quietly. "She has an entire inheritance left behind by her late father, yet works so hard for her own living. And Kai'sa isn't any slouch either – did you know she's being recruited by two of the most famous artists in the world?"

"Who?"

"Evelynn and the Korean popstar Ahri."

Lux heard all about the rumors of a band being formed, but no specific details. "That's quite the news."

Morgana nodded. "They're so head-over-heels they've completely forgone all that. Makes me wish I had that with Kayle some days."

"Is she still that hung up over Ronas?"

"_Very_ much so. I've already told her numerous times I didn't ask him to break up with her, he came to me of his own volition saying he left her for me." The baker rolled up her sleeves. "When I rejected him saying I loved someone else, he knew who it was and turned her on me."

Lux frowned. "What kind of idiot-"

"Trust me, I know."

She knew about Morgana's childhood crush the moment she moved into the neighborhood. The baker had lived here her whole life and possessed a vast array of knowledge of almost everything that came through. Her and Kayle had a long, rough history of disagreements and heartbreaks to the point it led the latter to leaving the city altogether.

"She'll come back around, sooner or later if she genuinely cares about you Morg."

"Oh I don't doubt it," the older woman replied, pausing to help another customer out before coming back to the blonde. "She broke Kilam's heart when she took off to 'find herself,' but never outright said she wouldn't come back. He always favored her a little more than me, but after her stint, I stuck home to help him. He told me not long ago I was the daughter he wished he had."

The subject of Morgana's orphanage always struck a raw nerve. She didn't deserve the kind of shit life had put her through, and the fact the woman was still this patient and compassionate always made Lux forever grateful she reached out to her when she did. The blonde placed her hand over Morgana's. "He is still your father, regardless. And if Kayle does come back, I'll be right at your side to kick her ass too."

The purple-haired smiled kindly, a rare moment of affection for the normally callous baker. "I don't doubt that you would. Now about this 'problem' of yours."

Lux rubbed her temples, obviously far more distressed than she let on. "I think Fiora's been struggling since the Olympics this summer. Between trying to keep up her family name and training, she never really had time for herself. I've tried a number of things, but none seem to work."

"Well it's Halloween. Maybe you both could go to a party of some sort?"

"..."

"..."

Morgana received a deadpan look.

"I take it she's not much of a party person?"

"Far from it."

"What about the hospital? Is there anything going on you might be a part of she can join in?"

Like a light bulb going off in her head, Lux's eyes went wide and she nearly crushed the older woman in a tight hug. "Oh. My. God. You are a _genius_ Morg!"

Morgana rolled her eyes and peeled the blonde off her. "Alright, alright. Enough with the sappy stuff. Grab your drinks and get back to your girlfriend. They're on the house this time."

* * *

By the time Lux came back, she found Fiora stretched out on the couch in their living room with a pillow covering her head. She set down the coffees and lifted the corner of the pillow up carefully.

"You were gone a while."

Lux yelped and nearly jumped ten feet in the air. "S-sorry!"

Fiora chuckled and sat up slowly. "I was already awake, _mon cher_." She sniffed the air. "Is that Nera's coffee?"

"No, I got it from Morg's shop."

The Frenchwoman accepted the offered cup from Lux. She took a small sip, letting it sit on her tongue before swallowing. "It's very similar. I like it."

Lux sat down next to Fiora, leaning her head on her shoulder. "I'm glad you do. I wanted to see you smile." She blushed when she felt lips on her forehead.

"_Merci, mon cher_."

"So I was thinking," Lux began, weaving her fingers between Fiora's unoccupied ones. Butterflies filled her stomach when the duelist squeezed her gently. "You know how I work at a hospital, right?"

"_Oui_."

"And I work with kids, primarily."

"Yes, I'm aware."

"Specifically the ones with cancer and need round-the-clock monitoring."

Fiora furrowed her eyebrows, uncertain of where she went with all of this.

"Today is Halloween, love. A common tradition is for kids to go out and trick-or-treat but..."

And Lux saw it click in her mind. The slight widening of her eyes, the stiffness in her form. She didn't like touching on Fiora's childhood growing up, but kids were always a weak point for her. "Can anything be done for them? Surely there are options."

"Which brings me to my point." The blonde cupped her hand over their joined hands. "I was thinking you could come with me to the hospital. We do a little reverse trick-or-treating thing for them if their families can't make it."

"I would love to, _mon_ _amor._"

"There is a bit of a stipulation however..."

Lux bit her lower lip, trying not to smile when the duelist eyed her critically.

"You _have_ to dress up."

* * *

While Fiora took a fair amount of convincing, Lux managed to get her dressed up in a pirate's outfit while she herself wore a superhero ensemble. They looked absolutely ridiculous, per the Frenchwoman's words, but when they entered the hospital later, the late-shift nurses showered them with greetings and compliments.

It was hard for Fiora to not smile at all the honest attention, and even harder for her to resist when handed a pumpkin basket with candy inside for all the kids. Lux looped her arm through the duelist's and pointed down the hall. "We'll be visiting the overnight ward first. Soraka works with most of them since she's the most experienced."

"Just make sure you don't bother her." A towering man came up behind them and Lux had to tug on Fiora's arm to stop her from trying to retort with something snarky.

"Yes, Doctor Shen. We'll be mindful."

He nodded once before vanishing as quick as he came.

"I don't like him." Lux pulled on Fiora's sleeve and led her down the hallway to the other rooms. "He's too stiff."

"He's our main surgeon. I suspect he's just getting off a long shift. It's tough working with kids, especially ones that are so young."

The duelist huffed but refrained from making additional commentary thankfully enough. Lux led her to each of the rooms and spent time talking to the parents, the nurses tending to them, or the kids themselves. Each one lit up with so much joy, even Fiora took the initiative and greeted them before the blonde did.

But when they came up to the cancer ward, she stopped and Lux barely noticed the lack of her presence until she was nearly through the doors. "Fiora?"

"I... can't do this." Her eyes went to the floor. "I can't handle it."

Lux came back in an instant and cupped her cheek. "I know it's hard seeing them suffer, Fiora. But they are strong and tough. They still smile despite being so sick, and they fight every day for their lives. It's what gives me strength to do what I do."

Fiora finally looked up and held the blonde's hand. It made so much sense then, why she dressed up as a superhero. She needed to be there for the children and to be the light in their days when treatment was tough. She sacrificed so many nights of sleep for emergencies and gave it her all no matter how tired she was.

And they were only kids. They didn't know any better.

Lux brought her here, to help cheer her up and to make everyone happy.

And in some ways, she had been the blonde's support as well. Being a pillar on days she wasn't so cheerful and providing her a secure home when her parents wanted her to be a housewife instead of working.

Lux was simple in those moments.

Fiora finally smiled, genuinely.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

Lux beamed and leaned in to kiss Fiora on the cheek. "You could do it more often, but you being here is more than enough to tell me that. Now we've got some kids to hand some candy to and you've got a pirate impression to work on."


End file.
